WolfGirl 2
by Japankid
Summary: Sequel to WolfGirl, if you havent read it then go read it now. Ry Wolfsha is acting strange and nobody knows why, not even Neji knows whats going on.Please R&R, if you didnt read my first story R&R that one too!
1. Chapter 1

From a distance the village of Kohona seemed peaceful and un harmed but inside was a whole different story

From a distance the village of Kohona seemed peaceful and un harmed but inside was a whole different story.

ANBU were everywhere and so were some Jonnin. Princess Ry Wolfsha was missing, and on purpose.

Naruto was sitting at the Ramen shop slurping down Ramen when a ANBU went up to him.

"Naruto, have you seen Ry??" asked the ANBU.

"Nope, I have been training and I just came back." Commented Naruto.

"Thanks for your help." Sighed the ANBU as he ran off.

Naruto looked around and then said "There gone Ry."

Ry's head popped out from behind the counter. Ever since the operation that almost took her life Ry had diecided to change her appearance. Ry know had straight brown hair with black highlights. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with Sky blue jeans.

Her green eyes however continued to sparkle.

"So, why is everybody looking for you??" asked Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade wants me to take princess lessons and I don't want to." Commented Ry as she pulled out a bowl of Ramen out of the microwave.

"Then why wont you do it??" asked Naruto.

"I am to busy to take stupid lessons." Replied Ry as she started slurping. "I barely have anytime to eat."

"Oh, That's horrible. Have you missed anything else??"

Silence.

Naruto turned to find Ry sleeping in a deep sleep.

"Yeah, she's been missing her sleep too." Said a voice behind Naruto. It was Neji.

"Oh, hey Neji. Have you been looking for Ry?" asked Naruto.

"No, I just got back from a mission. I saw her talking to you but then she fell asleep."

"Yeah, she was telling me about her princess lessons grandma tsunade is making her do." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, Sakura told me as I got here." Said Neji wiping some of Ry's hair off her face.

"Well, you better get her out of here before she is found." Said Naruto as Neji picked Ry up bridal style.

"I'll take her to my place." Said Neji as he jumped away.

Naruto stared at Neji with Ry in his arms.

"What a cute couple, I wonder if me and Sakura will be like that one day." Said Naruto thoughtfully.

A few hours later Ry awoke on Neji's couch with Neji in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head, I found you with Naruto. What have you been doing so much that makes you lose your sleep?" asked Neji curiously.

"Missions, now that I defeated Nargo everybody wants me to fix there problems and all that." Said Ry standing up then she looked at her watch and shrieked. "I am sorry Neji but I have to go." Ry immediately went over and kissed Neji and then ran off.

"Bye." Said Neji feebly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They next day Neji awoke to his alarm clock. He slammed the off button and looked at the time. It was 5: 00 A M.

"I wonder if Ry got some more sleep last night." Muttered Neji as he stretched.

Someone then knocked on his door. Grudgingly Neji went to go answer the door. He was disappointed it was Naruto; he was hoping it was Ry.

Naruto had his goofy smile on his face and his orange and blue outfit and his ninja headband on his forehead. His blue eyes shined with excitement as he said "We have a new mission!!!"

Neji sighed, this is just perfect.

"Not only us but Sakura and Ry get to go to."

Neji lifted his head "Really????"

Naruto's smile disappeared "Yeah, hasn't she been to every mission with you for a while now????"

"No, she's been going to alone missions ever since Saskue disappeared from his first alone mission." Explained Neji as he started getting dressed, Naruto entering his apartment and closing Neji's apartment door.

"Well, Lady Tsunade commented when I got the mission papers that she hasn't been assigned a mission since the surgery." Said Naruto as he lazily layed on the couch.

Neji stopped still, frozen in the act of grabbing some Kuni. So Ry had lied to him, but why would she need too, it just wasn't like her to do that.

"Neji, has she ever told why she leaves?" asked Naruto flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah, that people needed her because she is now the best of the best." Explained Neji pretending that he didn't have a shock attack.

"Well, Ry has been hiding something since she left the hospital."

"Was she at her house when you went to tell her about the mission today?" asked Neji now staring at Naruto.

"Nope, but I texted her just in case." Replied Naruto.

"So, what's this mission?" asked Neji now sitting on his favorite chair.

"Well, the mission is to see how the mist village is, you know. See if they need any help you know stuff like that." Replied Naruto tossing the magazine onto the table in front of him.

Neji just stayed silent. Stuck in his thoughts.

Naruto's phone then just rang. Naruto answered it with Neji and his brilliantly genius brain working together. Naruto was right about one thing though, Ry has been hiding something since she left the hospital in perfect condition.

*Flashback*

Ry was running away from the doctors with her black hair rippling behind her.

"Ms Wolfsha wait, I don't think its right that you should dye your hair just yet I mean you looked better this way." Said a nurse frantically. Ry was wearing her bloody torn up outfit.

"Cant I just leave now!" Demanded Ry as she left the hospital in a huff. Saskue was at the front. Ry and Saskue conversed in low whispers until Neji arrived to take Ry home.

*end of Flashback*

"That was Sakura, slight change of plans." Said Naruto grimly putting away his cell. "A wolf demon child was just killed near Ry's deserted village. Our assignment has been changed. Anyway Ry and Sakura are waiting for us at the main gate."

"Ry's there?"

"Yeah, Sakura has the new mission papers. Ry is the leader though."

"WHAT!!!!!"

"She has more experience with this then you do Neji. So don't get mad at me please." Said Naruto turning red under Neji's glare.

Neji has never been denied the chance to be leader.

"Sakura says that she looks terrible though, like she just attacked Nargo and Itachi all over again." Said Naruto as Neji backed off.

"Well, we are going to need better tools then what we got now." Said Neji gaining control. Neji and Naruto then packed up there more advanced weapons and then left for the main gate to meet the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the boys arrived at the main gate. Sakura was out waiting for them. Ry however was to busy talking on her cell.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" asked Naruto as they arrived towards Sakura.

"Not good, the demon child was a little girl and she was part of a wolf clan that Ry knew of." Explained Ry grimly. "Ry says she's on bad times with them since Nargo ran off."

"There is more then one Wolf demon Clan?" asked Neji surprised.

"Yeah, but Ry's Clan was the top of the line. Then there was the Clawin Clan, Then the Fangka Clan, and then the Pawka clan. Ry knows all the Royal families and they all love her. The Wolf elders however…"

"Wolf Elders?" asked Naruto confused.

"Oh, the wolf elders are like the hokaga. It's like a whole village except the clans live in different places. The Pawka clan for example lives near the sand village and The Fangka clan lives near the mist village." Explained Sakura in a calm voice.

Neji then looked over at Ry. True to Sakuras word Ry looked like she just defeated Nargo and Itachi all over again. Her hair was all messed up and tangled and she still wore the same clothes that Neji last saw her in. She was barking angrily into her cell phone.

"Yeah, I heard about!... It was a child!!!! Not only that but I am the leader of the mission and they wont like it." Said Ry into her cell phone. Her fangs showing.

Neji was now standing next to Ry but Ry didn't seem to notice.

"Dude, I am goanna come over soon so don't let him out again."

Let who out?" asked Neji telling Ry "Hey I am Here"

Ry shut the phone off "Oh nothing just a sick demon in a village somewhere. He likes to play outside and he's not supposed to."

Neji nodded but still had the impression that she was lying.

"You look terrible." Said Naruto in a normal voice.

"Oh thank you for pointing out the obvious." Said Ry, Neji noticed that she still had her fangs showing.

"Uh Ry, are you ok?" asked Neji in a cautious voice.

Ry then placed a hand to head. "yeah, I just to be calm. That's all." She muttered.

Neji then thought he saw something red but thought it was a trick of the light.

Sakura then joined them. "Well, are we ready to go?" asked Sakura, in a trying to not worry about Ry voice.

"Yeah, let's go Ill go ahead first. I know the way better then you guys." Said Ry taking her hand away from her face, her electric green eyes looking the same.

Neji then remembered that Ry was the leader. Jealousy the took over.

"Come on Sakura, lets hangout and chat on the way." Said Ry happily as she and Sakura continued to walk together.

Ry and Sakura walked in front while Naruto and Neji were walking in the back.

"Neji, I ve been doing my research. Ever since Saskue left for his one man mission and hasn't returned, Ry has always been talking on the phone. She's even been skipping meals. Epically Sushi." Said Naruto in a low whisper.

At first Neji was filled with curiosity then with anger. "Is there a special reason why your watching my girlfriend."

"She may be your girlfriend but she is my team mate and friend. I did the same with Sakura."

"Naruto your such a perv." Said Ry from the front.

"Hey!!! Hw can you here me!!!" demanded Naruto.

Ry giggled and her human ears disappeared and a wolf ears and tail appeared.

"What the heck!?!" demanded the ninja's as they stared at her new ears.

This my half demons form. I have a human form, a half demon and a full demon form. That's the way I am. Most half demons stay in this form but because I am a Royal I have a different." Explained Ry in a calm voice smiling.

A few hours Ry stopped at a bush and started sniffing at it.

"uh Ry, you now there might be poision ivy there." Said Sakura who still a medical trainee.

"Yeah, but you forgot girly, I am half demon. My nose is sensitive to smells, I would have known if it was poision Ivy. It's a fake bush." Said Ry with a smile.

"And whys a fake bush over here?" asked Neji suspiciously. "If you ask me, It could be from the enemy."

"Nobody asked you. My nose ever fails, if it did I would have smelled the enemy a long time ago." Argued Ry in a scary tone.

"Right Ry." *anime water drop*

As they continued to follow Ry Naruto whispered to Neji. "Nice try. Your not going to get nothing out of her."

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi Sensi has been trying to get stuff out of her too." Said Naruto in a sigh. If He cant even get anything then neither will we.

"Oh, here we are." Said Ry happily. The three other gennin looked behind her and then they face were pale and shocked.

In front of them was a village bigger then Kohona.

"Welcome to the Clawin Village. Home to the Clawins, and always opened to me. Or so I thought." Said Ry smiling but as they continued walking her smile disappeared with a grimace of sadness.

They arrived at the gate and there was a guard.

"What do you humans want."

"We are.."

"Hey you brat!" hollered the guard for Ry had just ignored the guard and continued walking into the village.

"You think I just let humans come in here!!!"

Ry smirked, Neji then noticed that Ry looked like an ordinary girl.

"Last time I checked I was half." Said Ry as her human ears vanished and her tail and wolf ears appereard.

The guard gawked at Ry. "Are you ….Are you…..I mean I heard a rumor."

"Well, Rumors come from truths right."

"I am truly sorry your highness." Said the guard bowing.

"Hm, no problem at all. I should have come here like I am instead of hiding in a different form." Said Ry in a smile as she and the others entered the village. "Keep up the good work"

Ry waved as she and the others walked away from the guard.

"So, there are humans here right?" asked Sakura.

"Nope, that was a timber wolf, he was just in his human form." Replied Ry in a bored voice.

Sakura nodded as they walked through the village. Neji then noticed that people were staring at Ry in a little surprise.

"Hey Ry!!" said a bark like voice.

Ry and the others turned to find a small red and white wolf.

"Can you play with us today??" asked the wolf pup wagging his tail excitedly.

"Nope sorry not today. Gotta work, maybe when I am on a break ok?" said Ry smiling happily.

The pup looked really sad. "but I really want to play with someone."

Ry looked at the pup and then said with a smile "Why don't you play with my friends while I go to the castle. I got to see Zoey anyway."

The pup then smiled "Ok!"

"WHAT!!!!!!" demanded Neji as Ry turned to her friends.

"Aw come on please guys, how could you say no to this little guy." Said Ry picking up the pup and letting its sad face loom at Neji.

Next thing Neji knew he, Sakura, and Naruto were playing a game of hide and seek with Wolf puppies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Neji was being nice to the kids but inside he was mad.

What was so important that Ry had to leave them for, and why can't he be part of it?

Neji sighed with relief when the kids were called by there mothers.

"Thank you for playing with them." Said the mother of the red and white pup.

"Oh it was no problem at all, we had fun." Said sakura smiling.

"Mommy, Ry couldn't play with us today."

"Oh yeah, she might some other time. She's been here for awhile."

Neji lifted his head. "Ry's been here for a while you say?"

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?"

"We always assume that she's on a mission. What has she been doing?" asked Naruto.

"Well, she sometimes plays with the kids and goes to the castle. Last week she babysat Ringo while I went to another village." Replied the mother Ringo sniffing around on the ground.

"Nobody doesn't seem to mind that a half demon is in the village a lot?" asked Sakura seriously.

The mother frowned at this. "I think the fact that Julia's daughter is a half demon makes her as unique as her mother. The only people that has a problem with it is the men"

"Julia was Ry's mother, did you know her?"

"Yes, she's was a very good friend of mine. Julia Wolfsha was probably the best queen, I am just sad I couldn't be there for her. I however will help her daughter if needed."

"Wow I never knew that." Said Sakura in a calm voice.

"Would you like to hear more?" asked the mother.

The boys looked at each other; clearly they wanted to deal with the mission at hand.

"Ill would like to hear more." Said Sakura smiling.

The boys left while Sakura and the mother walking towards her cottage.

In the Castle

"I don't know much about Ry, maybe Sakura can dig something up." Whispered Neji to Naruto. They were right in front of a big marble set of doors.

"I know, I didn't even know her mother's name. We didn't even know this place." Whispered Naruto back.

Neji grunted, he was not in a very good mood. Then they heard loud sounds coming out of the doors.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE KID WAS NEAR MY VILLAGE!!! THAT VILLAGE HAS BEEN DESTROYED FOR YEARS!!! NOBODY WOULD LIVE THERE IN A MILLION YEARS." Came a bark like cry from the other side of the doors.

"Ry." Whispered Neji and Naruto together.

"But Ry we have to analyze all the evidence and it points to the wreckage of the Wolfsha village. Since you are the heir and you own they land we need your permission to investigate." Said a calm wolf like voice.

There were whisperings and it struck Neji odd that people would sniff during a meeting like this.

"OH TAMAKE, I AM NOT STUPID. I AM HALF HUMAN YES BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN THAT I AM STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO KNOW WHEN SOMEONE SUSPECTS ME. AT THIS CONFRENCE I SMELL A RAT!" barked Ry as she was clearly mad. Neji then noticed that there was a gap between the doors. He peeked through them.

Ry was standing in front of a group of people that looked like council people.

"Those must be the Wolf elders." Whispered Naruto to Neji. Ry's wolf ears flickered even though nobody made a sound in the conference room.

Neji motioned silence to him, it was just lucky that Ry hadn't sniffed them out yet.

"Ry, its not that we don't trust you, we just don't trust other people." Said a wolf that kind had an unkindly aura around him.

"YOU WILL FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I DON'T BELIEVE THAT BULL…."

"RY WOLFSHA!!!!!!!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" barked a pure white wolf in the center of the wolf elders.

With a huff Ry sat, looking like crap. Neji then noticed things about Ry that he never noticed before.

She looked tired and worn out, purple bags were actually under her eyes. Her hair looked as though it wasn't brushed for weeks and it needed some more brown dye, more of her black roots were showing. As she sat there she closed her eyes but quickly opened them.

"Ry Wolfsha, what has gotten into you lately!?! You have been at the Clawin Village longer then usual and you look like you haven't slept in months. Is there something that you are doing that you need help with?"

"No Master Lasker." Replied Ry in mumbled. Her tail wasn't even swishing like it usually did. It looked like a mop. Neji breathed a sigh. Then Ry sniffed the air.

"Oh no." said Naruto in a shocked whisper as Ry looked at the door. Then she frowned.

"Why don't you open the door for your friends Ry? They've been there for a while now." Said a female with fur the color of the sun.

"Yes mistress Hanna." Replied Ry and tiredly she got up and went to the door.

"Ry I am really sorry." Mumbled Neji and Naruto.

"Its fine guys." Replied Ry but her tone said that it wasn't fine at all. Neji has never seen someone order Ry around.

"Who are your friends, Rose?" asked Master Lasker curiously.

"Naruto Uzamaki and Neji Hyuga." Replied Ry in a clear voice. "Both are human and gennin rank."

"Well, your gennin rank too, that's the amazing part." Said a brown wolf with yellow markings around his eyes.

"Yeah, by the way where is your cousin, that Uchiha kid?" asked a purple furred wolf.

"He's busy on a one man mission." Replied Ry in a slight growl to that particular wolf.

"So, boys, you have been training with our little Rose here?" asked Master Lasker with a wolf smile.

"I am the one that trains with her." Replied Naruto with a smile.

"And from your opinion how does she train?"

"Well," said Naruto happy he had there attention. "Ry is a great ninja, I have never met a ninja that can summon real wolves and they don't poof into the air."

"Well Naruto, have you seen anything funny about Ry's behavior since her successful attack against Nargo and Itachi?" asked the purple wolf.

"Master Jasper, I think that's a question you shouldn't be asking my teammate." Said Ry really quickly.

"But I want Naruto's opinion Ry. Or have you been hiding things behind your teammate's back?" asked Master Jasper with an evil grin.

"No I haven't" growled Ry as she crossed her arms.

"Well, Ry has been isolating her self but when were called to a mission she springs back to the Ry I know." replied Naruto. Ry wasn't looking at either of them.

"So, what's been on your mind so much Ry that you isolate your self from your friends?" asked Mistress Hanna.

"Well, I've been thinking about how to pick up my life now that Nargo is gone and how to reboot the Uchiha and the Wolfsha clans." Replied Ry looking down at the ground.

"Well Rose, I would really like it that you are honest with us. Please put this quest on your most importance list." Said Master Lasker with a smile. "Sorry boys but you three have to go back to your village. We will call you if we have any more information, ok Ry?"

"Thank you Master Lasker." Said Ry and totally unlike her she bowed to Master Lasker.

When they walked out, Naruto sighed with relief.

"That was a close one wasn't it Ry?"

"Don't talk to me." Muttered Ry as she started walking away.

"But Ry, we didn't mean to listen to your conversation." Started Neji.

"You don't get it guys, do you!?! They don't have a mission for us, were not supposed to investigate this crime." Growled Ry as she stopped walking. She was hiding her face in shadows.

"Then why would they pay the village for assistance?" asked Naruto.

"You saw how that guard reacted when we arrived, they hate humans. No way would they ask humans for help." Said Neji quickly.

"They paid the village for me to go knowing that Lady Tsunade would send me because I am the only one that has any influence on demons. They've been begging me to come on my own free will but I have been denying them. Until now." Said Ry still hiding her face and then she started walking.

Naruto looked at Neji too. Neji knew what his face said, "That was not what that mother had said to them."

"Where's Sakura?" asked Ry.

Before Naruto or Neji could reply, Ry's cell phone rang.

Ry texted on her cell through out the whole time they walked out of the village.

**Out of the village**

"How long has she been texting!?!" whispered Sakura to Naruto and Neji while Ry was in a corner of the fire, texting and eating marshmallows.

"I don't care about the texting she's going to eat all the marshmallows!" said Naruto with a sad face.

Then another ringing sound came and Ry looked surprised, "Hello?"

A few seconds silence, "Why, is it that important??"

More silence and then Ry said "hold on one sec."

Grabbing the marshmallows with her she went into her own tent that she said Sakura couldn't even be in.

"So Sakura, what did you learn from that mother?" asked Neji as soon as Ry zipped up the tent.

"Well, she doesn't know what's going on with Ry but she does know about her parents." Replied Sakura sadly.

"There both dead, right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah, her father, was killed by Itachi Uchiha and her mother was supposedly killed by Nargo." Said Sakura in a sense of wonder.

"Supposedly?" said Neji confused.

"Well, the mom was so confused she can't understand why Nargo would do it. She knew the Wild curse can be wicked but it should have been learnt to be controlled a long time ago." Replied Sakura staring at the fires.

"What wild!?!"

"Oh right, the wild is a wolf demon curse, it's when on the full moon they go crazy and kill anybody in there path. The mostly feel healing by healing to the moon."

"SO THAT'S WHY DOGS HOWL AT THE MOON!?!" said Naruto in a shock.

Neji and Sakura shooed him, Ry however was still in an animate conversation still on her phone.

"Yeah," whispered Sakura, "But the mom didn't understand how Nargo should have lost control, it wasn't like him."

"So Ry and Nargo are step siblings?"

"No, half siblings, Julia had an affair with Ry's father when Nargo was very young." Replied Sakura still keeping an eye on Ry's tent.

Neji was silent thinking, then Ry came out of her tent, she looked worse then before.

Ry smiled a very weird smile, "Hey guys, I brought something just for you."

Neji didn't like this smile at all, it didn't reach to her eyes.

"Ooh what is it!?!" asked Sakura and Naruto together.

"It's something my mom taught me when I was very young." Replied Ry smiling that weird smile again.

Ry pulled out cups from her bag and poured out the drinks, it was a clear liquid.

"Hey, it looks like ordinary water." Accused Naruto in a huff.

"Oh trust me Naruto, it's the kind of drink that helps you boost your strength." Said Ry smiling handing him a cup.

Naruto got excited and gulped the stuff down.

"You idiot." Thought Neji with unease.

Seconds passed then Naruto said accusingly "HEY THIS IS WATER!!!"

"Oops my bad, Naruto, water always helps build up strength." Said Ry laughing as she handed Sakura a cup.

Sakura a medical ninja didn't seem to detect anything wrong but drank it. Ry then handed Neji a cup.

"Here you go Neji, drink up." Said Ry, happily.

Neji, not liking the smile at all grabbed the cup and sniffed it.

"Do you really believe Naruto Neji!?!" asked Ry, sadly.

Without thinking Neji drank it.

Hours later Neji woke up inside his tent with Naruto who was snoring. Neji went out and looked at Sakura's to find the pink haired beauty sleeping, Ry however was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Neji was mad, whatever was in that stupid drink was a sleeping potion.

"Come on Sakura, Wake up." Grunted Neji hitting her with a pillow.

Sakura opened one eye then she looked at Neji, "What happened."

"Ry placed a sleeping potion to slip off somewhere."

"WHAT!!!!!" said Sakura angrily as she sat up.

"I am waking up Naruto."

Neji left her tent and went back to his which had a sleeping Naruto. Hitting Him upside his head.

"OW!!!! What's going on!!" demanded Naruto "Your mean to me Neji."

"Wake up you dumb brain that wasn't water you drank last night." Barked Neji as he left the tent.

Naruto went back to sleep.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto left his tent to find Neji and Sakura drinking tea in front of a burning fire.

"So you guys aren't going to do anything?" demanded Naruto as he sat next to Sakura.

"What makes you think that Naruto?" asked Sakura in a cool voice.

Then out of no where a scream came from not that far. It sounded very much like Ry.

Neji and Sakura bolted and Naruto followed them, slightly confused.

When they reached a small clearing everything was explained.

Ry was in a net and hanging in the air. Mud was caked on her jeans and in her hair.

"Man, you look horrible Ry." Said Neji smiling.

"Very funny Neji, now can you let me down now!" growled Ry as she tried to claw her way out. "Stupid Wolf elders."

"Oh, the wolf elders didn't do it, we did. You wont be able to claw that rope, its has magical properties." Said Sakura in a huff that suggested we got you…finally.

"Why!?! I didn't do anything to you guys at all." Growled Ry as she continued to fare up at the net. With of her flaying her cell phone fell out of her pocket and hit the ground.

Neji bent to grab it. "PUT THAT DOWN!" barked Ry and Neji felt power behind the words.

"Make me." Replied Neji as he started going through Ry's calls and text messages.

Ry growled angrily and she continued to flare at the ropes.

"You can't cut it Ry, Ringo's mother gave it to me as a present, its wolf demon rope. Your claws won't work, it was used to hold wolf demon prisoners." Explained Sakura.

Ry screamed in frustration as she curled up in a ball, "This is a stupid thing to do."

"No it was the right thing to do." Said Neji in a cold voice as he turned to look at Sakura.

"She has been in contact with Saskue since he left the village on his mission.

Sakura looked mad and yanked on Ry's tail for it was hanging out of the net.

"OW!"

"WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU, HE"S PROBABLY GLAD THAT YOUR NOT AROUND WITH YOUR BIG FOREHEAD AND PINK HAIR."

Sakura pulled harder.

"SAKURA!" hollered Neji "We can't get through to her like that."

Sakura angrily let go of Ry's tail.

"Yeah, you can pull all you want, I wont tell a thing." Barked Ry from up in the air.

"Thanks for the permission." Said Sakura and she pulled on Ry's tail again.

"OOOWWWWW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!!!!" Barked Ry angrily and she started turning around and then Naruto said "Just shut up you traitor!!!"

"Traitor!?! How am I a Traitor!?! Neji, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Said Ry, she was too tired to even cry.

"What have you been doing since the attack with Nargo and Itachi!!!" demanded Neji.

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Ry in her rage.

"Ry, you have been lying to us for a whole two months, tell us what's up or we'll text Saskue." Said Naruto in a growl.

"Text him, he'll know it will be you!" said Ry smiling as she got comfortable in the net.

"What makes you say that princess." Barked Naruto.

"Just try it and you'll see." Replied Ry as her eyes started drooping, including her ears.

"HEY, DON'T YOU FALL ASLEEP!" Barked Naruto in anger, he was so angry that the red chakra started to flow.

Ry was on high alert now, "Naruto!" said Sakura in a scared voice.

"NEJI GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" barked Ry as she strangled against the ropes.

Neji didn't look up from the phone but continued going through it.

"RY ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR I BURN YOU ALIVE!!!!" barked Naruto lifting a fire covered hand.

Ry looked at Sakura who looked at Naruto like he was crazy. Neji was now looking at Ry as she looked down at her mop of hair and said in a defeated voice, "Fine Naruto, you win."

Neji looked up, was that all it took? A threat from Naruto!! Impossible, Ry must have felt something dangerous in Naruto that she can smell, like a demonic power. The power from Naruto was the same as Ry but a different type.

Naruto became normal and said with anger still in his voice, "Are you ready?"

"Fire away." Said Ry in a tired voice.

"Explain about Saskue being in your cell." Said Neji first.

"He isn't on a one man mission, I made up that rumor. Lady Tsunade just thinks that he's taking a training mission. He's actually doing me a favor." Replied Ry in a mumbled voice.

Neji was shocked, he couldn't believe Ry would come down so easily.

"What's the favor he's doing!!" demanded Sakura.

"I can't tell you out in the open, I don't want the wolf elders or any of there spies to know." Replied Ry looking around as she said it.

"Can you show us!?!" asked Neji in a calm voice.

Ry looked too tired to argue, "Fine, but I am going to need my cell phone."

Naruto and Neji looked at each other in unison then said together "No tricks."

"No tricks." Repeating Ry in a tired like voice.

Neji handed back the cell phone and Ry started to punch in some numbers. After a second the phone was to her ear.

"Put it on speaker please." Said Sakura angrily.

Ry looked at Naruto and he nodded, she sighed and in the net she placed the phone on her lap and placed it on speaker.

"What's up Rose?" came Saskue's voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Ry." Grimaced Ry angrily.

"Dude, no offense but you definitely need to sleep. You sound worse then last night."

Silence replied then Ry said "Saskue, I am on my way with the team. I need you to get her ready."

"You sure!?!"

"I have no choice, Naruto almost went demon on me!"

"Demon!?!"

"Ill explain later, see ya." Said Ry ending the conversation and she shut the phone off.

"So, you're going to take us to where you've been going!!!" demanded Naruto.

"No Shit Sherlock!" retorted Ry as she leaned back against the net.

"Let her down." Said Neji in a grimace to Sakura.

She nodded and went over to a tree and cut the rope a thud echoed around the clearing. "You couldn't do that in a different way!?!" growled Ry.

"Count your lucky stars that I am not trying to kill you right now." Growled Sakura as she started to come at Ry with a single demon rope.

Ten minutes later

"I can't believe this is happening." Growled Ry as she led Neji in her wolf form, a rope from her to Neji.

Neji looked down at Ry, she could barely walk straight.

"Are we almost there Ry!" demanded Sakura.

"Keep your big head on Princess, I walked this path for months, I know the place alright" Growled Ry as she was leading Neji to the hideout she chose and Saskue had agreed on.

After Ten minutes they arrived at a clearing, they were out of the forest and in front of an empty clearing.

"THERES NOTHING HERE!" barked Naruto.

"Keep your pants on." Growled Ry as she was in her human form, she made her claws appear and made her palms bleed. She then smeared something invisible and a barrier was reviled and a voice said "You're here again Rose, cant you have picked a different place to put her??"

"Sorry, Zenku…I couldn't of any other place for her but home." Replied Ry sadly.

"Who are these people!?!" demanded Zenku.

"My ninja team, Naruto, Saskue, and Neji. Neji is going to be my ex soon so be mean to him all you want." Retorted Ry in a growl.

"HEY!!" Roared Neji "I didn't deicide that."

"But I DID!" barked Ry angrily "My life is too complicated to have a human boyfriend following me everywhere."

Neji released the rope in shock.

"Rose, why do you have to be so harsh." Retorted Zenku.

"I don't know but can you open the barrier?"

"Password?"

"Nargo's a pig and Ry's the best." Replied Ry smiling.

The rest looked at her, "What!?!" she said shrugging "I was eight when I made that password."

Zenku sighed "You've grown up since then." Then a doorway was reviled. "Welcome Home Rose."

"It's Ry." Muttered Ry as she opened the door and the others following her.

As the door was closed, the barrier and door vanished.

"Who's Zenku?" asked Sakura.

"My uncle." Replied Ry calmly.

Neji stopped walking, "RY WHATS GOING ON!!" demanded Neji.

"Ill explain once we find Saskue." Replied Ry as she continued to walk towards an intact building.

"Hey Sakura!!!!!" called Naruto making Neji turn around.

Sakura was looking at a plank of wood.

"I know why you didn't like this place once we arrived." Hollered Sakura making Ry stop.

"What is it Sakura!" demanded Naruto in a serious voice running over to her.

Neji looked over at the plank and also received a shock.

**The Wolfsha Village**

**Population**

**120 Wolf Demons**

**1 Half Wolf Demon**

"THIS IS THE WOLFSHA VILLAGE!!!" said Neji in a loud voice.

Ry walked over to the sign then in a cold voice she said "No, this is not the village in its glory, this, is a graveyard."

She left them at the sign and towards the only intact building, the rest of the village homes had been burned or demolished.

"Who would call there home a graveyard?" said Sakura in a cold voice.

"I think this should answer your question." Said Naruto pointing at something not far from them.

Sakura shrieked when she saw the bones and decaying bodies of Wolfsha clan members.

"Come on, lets figure out what's going on then we can talk about the village." Said Neji also in a cold voice.

They walked over to the only building and walked in. It looked better then the rest of the village.

It was like an apartment but huge, like a mansion. Then Neji realized it was meant to look that way for Ry tried to cover up the stench of blood.

"Oh, you guys finally decided to get muddy and look at that sign." Said a voice from the side.

"SASKUE!!" screamed Sakura as she ran towards Saskue flinging her arms around him.

"Oh come on Sakura!! Your sending mud everywhere." Complained Saskue, "I just cleaned that area too."

"It's good to see you man." Said Naruto shaking hands with Saskue.

Neji however was sulking.

"What up with him?" asked Saskue.

"Ry just broke up with him and he's taking it really bad." Replied Naruto.

"NO I AM NOT!!!!!!!" said Neji in a roar.

"Of course your not" *anime water drop*

"Aw man, I should have warned you guys about the mud." Said Ry appearing from a different door, a person was behind her. Clutching her jeans.

"Ry, are you sure about this?" asked Saskue seriously getting out of Sakura's grasp.

"I owe them the truth, and just that much."

Saskue sighed and then he just relaxed onto the couch. "You guys will want to sit down."

The rest sat down.

Ry started walking towards the armchair and the person behind appeared. She was the splitting image of Ry, just a little bit paler.

Once Ry sat on the armchair the child sat on her lap, "Rosie, who are these people?" asked the kid looking at Neji. Her electric green eyes didn't help his feelings much.

"Guys, I found this child once I was released from the hospital. She's my niece." Said Ry hugging the child to her.

"But that would mean….." said Sakura in a shocked tone.

"This is Nargo's child, Riko Wolfsha." Finished Ry tiredly.

Riko stared at the people staring at her then she turned to Ry and said "Rosie, why are they staring at me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ry yawned as she started stroking Riko's long black hair. Riko's green eyes looked electric and sparkled. She had Ry's face but it was just very pale. Neji swore he saw a flicker of red in the little girl's eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Ry looking at Saskue.

"Almost nine in the morning." Replied Saskue looking at Riko.

"I think its time for this little one here to take a bath and go to bed." Replied Ry shaking Riko playfully.

Riko sighed and said in a little voice "Fine Aunt Rosie, you win, again."

Saskue and Riko walked out towards the side door.

Ry got up and walked over to the kitchen, dripping mud and something red.

"How old is she Ry?" asked Naruto in a soft voice.

"Four, going to turn five soon." Replied Ry pulling a coffee cup from a cupboard.

"Where's her mom?" asked Sakura in a concerned voice.

"Dead, killed by a whole village. Riko was only two." Ry was pouring coffee into a cup.

"Why would a whole village kill her mother unless…" started Neji but then he remembered the red in Riko's eyes.

"Unless she was unholy." Finished Ry. "Victoria Night was a pure blooded vampire."

"What there are other clans besides wolf demons?" asked Naruto in a curious voice.

"Yeah, there's vampires, tigers, dragons, fox demons." Ry eyed Naruto there. "Rabbits, Mustangs, rats, a whole lot of different ones that even I cant name."

"But what about monkeys." Said Sakura in a joking tone.

"Oh yeah, there princess hates me. Tried to kill me with her tail once when I wouldn't play tag with her. A lot of the royals hate me so don't expect me to be on perfect terms with them." Said Ry in a groan as she moved back to her spot with her coffee.

"So that village staked Victoria?"

"Yeah, Nargo was devistated. He told me where Riko was before I killed him."

"Does Riko know that her father is dead?"

"No, me and Saskue found her in a shed not far from here. Nargo wanted her to be here but I made my uncle into a barrier, whoever destroyed the village left him for dead and when I was eight I summoned him into a barrier and only a Wolfsha's blood can open it meaning me, my children …"

"And Riko and her generation." Finished Neji.

"Yeah well I told Saskue about her and on our next a ranked mission we moved her but she needed someone to keep an eye on her and it's a good thing that Saskue went that way the elders cant get to him."

"By elders you mean Jasper." Said Neji in a cool voice.

Ry sighed in a tired way "Lasker is getting old and needs a successor the wolf clans choose Jasper over me."

"YOU were going to be head wolf elder!" said Sakura in a shriek!

"Hey I don't want to be, the Wolfsha and the wolf elders go way back but our connection was mostly severed when I was born."

"But Lasker still cares about you." Concluded Naruto.

"Yeah, he wants to help reach my goals and wants me to be taken care of when I am gone."

"But he doesn't like it when you keep secrets."

"His main priority right now is the murdered child."

"Riko did it, right?"

"Even though she's half she does need blood and can stand a certain amount of sunlight." Replied Ry finishing off the coffee.

Riko then shrieked into the room and climbed over Ry, "Aunt Rosie, Aunt Rosie!!!!! Uncle Saskue is coming to get me!!!!!" Ry looked tired to say anything but her face was smiling.

"She must really like her if she's not sleeping." Whispered Naruto to Neji.

Neji didn't reply then Naruto then got up and said to Riko, "Hey ill help you hide from Uncle Saskue, it will take him a while to find us."

"Oh ok." Said Riko shyly and ran off with Naruto.

Silence filled the void and then Neji glared at Ry but it was wasted, she looked totally at peace asleep.

"Well," said Sakura standing up and picking up Ry's cup. "That explains why she didn't tell us about this."

"WHY!!" flared up Neji, "Why couldn't she tell us when we could have helped her!!?"

"Because she didn't want us to be interrogated by the wolf elders. Was she mad when you guys entered the meeting?"

"Yeah." Sighed Neji in a tired voice.

"Well, that explains it. That's the clear reason why Saskue's here. Now she has to worry about us. This road is just beginning; Riko needs to be kept safe."

Neji sighed and just looked at Ry's sleeping form. Saskue then came in drenched in water.

"Its not my fault she knew that jutsu that fast, I didn't even know she knew the basics for clones she just added a water sign." Said Naruto following after him, also drenched.

"What jutsu did she do, at age 4!?!" demanded Neji in surprise.

"A water clone jutsu, I don't even know how she figured it out so quickly." Said Naruto in a water log state.

"She's like Nargo, a ninja prodigy but Ry doesn't want her to be a ninja." Replied Saskue grabbing a kitchen towel.

"But if she's a prodigy she could become HOKAGA!" said Naruto in a holler. Ry stirred in her sleep.

"But she's half vampire half wolf demon; Ry doesn't want her to deal with the teasing and bullying of the human world and the demon world." Replied Saskue tossing the towel to Naruto.

Saskue then noticed Ry sleeping. "Finally she's sleeping; she'll be out for days."

"Maybe but we need to move her." Said Naruto in a muffled voice.

"Ill carry her just lead me the way Saskue." Said Neji picking up Ry, she felt limp and he noticed to scabs on her neck, he remembered asking about them and her lie.

"Ry's her blood source."

"Yeah, that's why she attacked that girl, Rose wasn't there in time."

"You know she'll say its Ry."

"Yeah but I ignore her."

Neji looked shocked when they entered a room decorated with clouds and stuff animals and a hammock and twin size bed. Neji layed her on the twin and noticed the pictures, her and Nargo and two adults. A Chunnin female with Jet black hair and a man with Ry's now dyed brown hair.

"That's her father, that's was before he got kicked out of this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, this was Ry's house; she restored it and started cleaning it. She created the flat just for me and Riko; you think Riko's a prodigy. I think she'll only getting it from Ry. She's a genius like you but there is one place she wont go."

"Where?"

"The crushed house where she is dead and preserved." Said Saskue pointing at the jet black haired Chunnin beauty.

"That's Julia?"

"Yup, Rose's role model and best friend. Her body is still preserved. I need to bury her tomorrow when you guys leave."

"You gathered the bodies?"

"Yeah, Riko sleeps from 10 am to five pm so in that time I fix this place and I am trying to bring it back to its glory." Said Saskue as he stroked Rys hair out of her face.

"Well, you guys can help me if you want."

Neji smiled "Sure, you can tell us more about Ry."

"Cool." Saskue left the room.

Neji then looked down at Ry and started rubbing the dirt off her face.

"I love you Neji." Muttered Ry in her sleep once Neji was finished.

Neji leaned into her ear and whispered "I will always Love you Rose Wolfsha."

Neji then left the child like room and went to help Saskue restore the lost village.


End file.
